Change of plans
by PeetasLoafs
Summary: One shot about the end of the 75th Hunger Games, where Peeta, Chaff and Brutus fight. From Peeta's POV.


"The wire." Beetee shouts in sadness.

Throwing down his glasses, he kicks the lightning tree. I look towards him, then back on the grassy floor at the wire. It's curled up, back into a ball. Katniss and Johanna were delivering it back to the water near the cornucopia, and that means that something has happened to the wire. This means that we're under attack.

I see Finnick's trident rise in his arms as I grab for my only knife and run in the opposite direction. I can't fight against someone as strong as Finnick. Sensing the alliance over, I don't stop running. I need to find Katniss. I need to make her the victor. I keep running and running until I slip over a vine, scraping myself on the grassy plains. I hear voices over head as I duck below a fallen log in the immense forest. I can't make clear of the voices; all I know is there's one female and one male. It sounds like Brutus and Enobaria.

I begin to think of a new plan as I move slowly towards the voices, crouching below the vines. If I can't find Katniss, I need to kill some tributes. Just to let her have an easier job to win. For when I die. Just as I think about this current plan Brutus sprints past me, in all his muscly glory. I slowly follow until he stops in a grassy circle, surrounded by forest trees. I get up on a nearby slope and stare at the District 2 male. The next seconds come in a… slow motion effect. I see Chaff run in the grassy plains, and he shoves a knife into Brutus' arm. Brutus swings around and yanks the knife out. Brutus replies by hitting Chaff with the end of his spear. This is my chance. I roll down the hill, into the grassy plains.

"Peeta?" Chaff shouts at me.

"What? Don't." I reply in arrogance.

"I can't do this alone. And I can't explain to fast. Just, you need to survive this. Run away!" Chaff shouts at me as he dodges Brutus spear.

Chaff then runs at me, and passes me a large dagger. I nod at him as we both sprint at Brutus, ready to kill. Brutus turns around with the spear, knocking me on the floor. He runs to me, standing on top of me. As he forces the spear downwards Chaff shoves him over, missing me by about a metre. Chaff gives me his hand and I accept. We both stand together, as Brutus charges at us once again. He knocks Chaff back and I shove a knife into his thigh.

"AH!" Brutus screams in pain as he gets knocked back. Now's my chance to speak to Chaff.

"Why do I need to survive?" I shout at him.

"You just need to. And I'm happy to die for you." Chaff replies with.

"But why?" I shout as Brutus aims at me.

I turn around to face Brutus, in all his glory, aiming his spear in my direction. In pure fear, it feels like I can't move. He releases the spear but before I can react Chaff jumps in front of me. Chaff's body falls to the ground, with blood squirting all over the grass.

I look down at his body as he whispers "Stay alive for 5 minutes. You'll be fine."

Boom.

Another cannon goes off. I am filled with pure rage, and I could just kill someone. I grab for one dagger and one knife, and I jump on a smiling Brutus. I shove one knife into his neck, as he screeches in pain. I shove my other dagger in front of him, into his chest. Jumping off his back, I stand in front of the injured career. I kick him down the floor as I retrieve the dagger. In pure fear of dying, I have to kill him. I have to avenge Chaff.

"Goodbye." I say as I shove the dagger into Brutus once again, but this time in his skull.

Boom.

I just killed Brutus. The once legendary career tribute. I look down at his huge body, noticing his blood draining out his head. Just the look at where my dagger went cringes me out. I lunge down at the dagger and retrieve it. Wiping the blood on my swimsuit, I do the three finger sign in the sky.

"For Chaff." I shout in the air.

I don't care if anyone finds me. Chaff is dead. Another victor who didn't deserve this. Just like Katniss and Rue, I avenged the death. Now to honour Chaff. I walk into the jungle slowly and grab some small vines, as hardly any flowers are here. I walk back over to Chaff, saying my goodbyes. Setting the vines on him. Closing his now dead eyes.

The next thing I notice is a female figure, screaming my name. I hear her. KATNISS! I run in the direction of the sound, tripping and stumbling over vines and grass. The voice is getting closer. I keep sprinting, holding my dagger until I run into a figure.

Johanna Mason.

"Where's Katniss? Did you hurt her?" I shout at Johanna.

"No… I stabbed her in the arm to get rid-"She says as I shove my dagger into her leg.

She hurt Katniss. All I hear was "I stabbed" and I had all right to kill Johanna. I grab her hair, and throw her on the ground. Kicking her chest, I hear an electronic zapping sound.

That's when I spot the hovercrafts flying over me, and the tree's catching fire. The arena's gone.


End file.
